Smile Malfoy!
by D.M.Babe16
Summary: What if there was one person that could teach the Malfoys how to smile?
1. Chapter 1

Smile Malfoy!  
by DracoBabe16  
  
Summary: What if there was someone who could teach the Malfoys how to smile?  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN DRACO MALFOY!!!! Yeah right i wish... He belongs to J.K. Rowling...not me. As do the rest of the characters from the Harry Potter books. I do however own the girl, Alana. She is totally mine! Just wish i could say the same about Draco...**sighs** Oh well, On with the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Run'. That was the only thought that came to Draco's mind as he raced through the london streets. He could hear footsteps behind him quickly gaining. Death Eaters. How he hated them.  
  
Turning down an alley he raced past a doorway and barely noticed a flash of bright blue eyes as they watched him.  
  
The girl that had seen him fly past heard the footsteps coming down the alley after him. Thinking quickly she pretended to stumble out of the doorway and right into the Death Eaters as they passed.  
  
The impact cause them both to trip and fall. Thier wands flew out of thier hands and landed a few feet away from them. Thier heads crashed into the wall of a building on the other side of the not-so-wide alley and they were knocked unconcious.  
  
Hearing the cries of his two pursuors, Draco stopped and turned around. In the dim light all he could see was a shadow that looked to be someone tall.  
  
'Probably some muggle that got drunk and stubbled out of that building' he thought.  
  
Taking his wand out he advanced toward where the two men had fallen. As he came closer he was surprised to see that it was not some drunk muggle man like he had thought. It was in fact a girl of maybe 14 or 15. She was standing with her back to him holding a wand that one of the two men had dropped. While she stared at it intently he crept up behind her.  
  
"You, Who are you?" he hissed.  
  
With a frightened shriek she spun around nearly dropping the wand in the process. "Don't bloody do that to me!" she cried in surprise.  
  
Draco stared intently at her. He saw that her hair was a jet black and fell down her back in soft curls that seemed to bounce everytime she moved. She had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen and they seemed to draw him in, showing him how full of life and exciting she was.  
  
"Would you please stop staring at me and answer my question?"  
  
Her voice snapped him out of his trance. "What question?" he snapped. The tiny girl in front of him let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I asked you who you were!" she said.  
  
" You did?" he asked, "When?"  
  
"Just a minute ago when you snuck up on me!" she cried her curls flying about with every move she made.  
  
"Oh, well its Dra- wait! Wait just a minute. I asked YOU that question, You didn't ask me!" he exclaimed.  
  
The girl crossed her arms in front of her chest and smirked.  
  
"Well i knew it had to be one of us. Now are you going to answer the question?"  
  
"Ladies first" he replied with a mock bow.  
  
"I am not a lady." she said defensively.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah really, I'm a girl." she stated firmly.  
  
"Well what do you bloody think a lady is?!" he cried. Goodness but this girl was crazy.  
  
"Ha! You don't even know what a lady is yourself! Thats why you had to ask!" she said smiling widely, "A lady is someone who is really rich and can throw big parties and things for important people. I knew you weren't all that bright when i first saw you run down this way."  
  
Draco glared at her.  
  
'How dare she! She had just dared to call him stupid! Him! A Malfoy! Lucius Malfoy's son!' he thought angrily.  
  
"How dare you call a Malfoy stupid!" he snapped heatedly.  
  
The girl simply stood there unaffected. "1) i dare because i don't even know what a malfoy is! and 2) because you were stupid enough to run down an alley that is a bloody dead end!" she snapped back at him.  
  
~* Well? Was it good? This is my first fanfiction so give me honest opinions. Flames are allowed...although praise is much more appreciated! :D*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this again?? I know that I should just accept it but saying it over and over again makes it harder each time... Ok..maybe one last time... I do not own Draco Malfoy or anyone else...*sniff*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Draco glared at her as she continued.  
  
"If you had run any further you would have seen that. And if I hadn't tripped those two people chasing you they would have had you backed into a corner...literally!" She took a deep breath and Draco was sure she was going to continue but she stayed silent.  
  
It took him a moment to realize that she was staring at the ground behind him. He spun around as he finally remembered the two death eaters he was suppose to be running from.  
  
They had disappeared! The only evidence that anyone other then the girl and himself was the wand that the girl held in her hand.  
  
"Where did they go?" she asked.  
  
"They must have apparated back to Voldemort to tell him about their failure..." he answered.  
  
She looked at him confused.  
  
"Appawhated? Moldewho?"  
  
Draco could only gape at her. 'She really doesn't know what apparating is or about Voldemort?!' he thought.  
  
"Apparating? Voldemort? You know the dark lord?? He-who-must-not-be-named?" he said trying to see if anything would jog her memory.  
  
She rinkled her nose when he said Voldemort and he hoped that was a sign that she knew what he was talking about. But, alas his hopes weren't to be answered that day...  
  
"What a funny name! Why on earth would someone name thier kid Voldemort! Thats just freaky!" she cried in disgust. "ugh!"  
  
Draco groaned. 'why me?' he thought. 'couldn't it have been someone other then a muggle?!'  
  
"Well I guess I shouldn't have expected a muggle like yourself to know about anything." he said with a sneer.  
  
"I am not a muggle!" she shrieked defensively.  
  
"You are too! If you weren't then you would have known what I was talking about!" he said.  
  
"Look buddy!" she cried jabbing the death eaters wand at him, and he took a step back as sparks flew from the tip. "You have no right to call me names! I am not an will never be a muggle. I just didn't know what you were talking about because I don't keep up with the Daily Prophet and I haven't gone to a school since I was twelve!"  
  
"Twelve?" he said. "You shouldn't even enter a wizarding school until you are twelve."  
  
"Yeah I know. Thats the problem...My parents were killed the same year that I began school. So I was sent to an orphanage and I couldn't continue." she said as some of her anger ebbed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Ice Queen11: Thanks for the "You Go Girl!" lol :-)  
  
DeannaSmith: Thanks, and sure i will be your e-buddy :-D  
  
Keep reviewing!!!  
  
Disclaimer: they're not mine....none of them....not a one...Except the girl! I claim her! She is fully from my crazy little mind! There J.K. Rowling! You happy!?! I am! I made a character! YAY!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Well if you actually went to a school where is your wand?" he asked with a sneer.  
  
The girl looked down and fiddled with the Death Eaters wand for a minute before mumbling, "ibrokeitwheniranawayfromtheorphanageandslippedonapatchofice."  
  
Draco stared at her. "Do you mind repeating that? I didn't quite understand, you said it too fast."  
  
With a 'huff' the girl met his stare angrily. "I broke it when i ran away from the orphanage and slipped on a patch of ice!" she cried. "Did you hear it that time?!"  
  
'Man, she can change moods rather quickly...' Draco thought.  
  
"Well if you were at school then you should know something about the dark lord shouldnt you?" he asked.  
  
"I already told you that i didn't keep up with the Daily Prophet or any other wizarding stuff for that matter." she stated cooly. "My family died because they were wizards and I didn't want that to happen to me."  
  
"Were your parents purebloods?" he asked quizically.  
  
"Yeah, i guess they were..." she said uncertainly.  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"No..." she said.  
  
"Hmm...You must have hit that ice a little too hard. You lost your mind." Draco stated.  
  
This cause the girl to laugh which was not the reaction he was expecting. He hadn't intended it to be a joke. He was completely serious, but she thought it was hysterical.  
  
"I can only remember what the lady at the orphanage told me." she said through her laughter. "That my parents were dead and that i had gone to a magic school when I was 12...she wouldn't tell me anything else."  
  
"Well whats your name? My father knows lots of pureblooded familys. Maybe that would help."  
  
"Its Alana, Alana Lexi Maldayna. Whats yours?" she asked glancing up at him. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Ooh...nice name!" she said.  
  
~* OK! Thats chapter 3! Was it good??? Yes? No? Maybe? I will tell ya how you can answer that... by pressing that little gray button at the bottom of the page that says REVIEW! Its ok, it won't bite. Honest!  
  
Sorry it was kinda short... It was suppose to be part of Chapter 2 but i guess it was too long. Oh well, at least its up there! :D 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Here is the fourth chapter of my story. I hope you are enjoying it! I think I will need to have at least 10 reviews on this story before I write another chappy. Its kinda my way of knowing if people are reading it and liking it. So...PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I officially got the discharge papers from the insane assylum today. So there is no need to worry, I am perfectly normal. But I would like to say that I still haven't gotten over the fact that I want to own Draco Malfoy... I guess I will be in the land of "If Only" for a while. Oh well...I own Alana and the plot. Thats all...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I better get heading back home" Draco said to her. "You should be too. In case they come back, they will probably be looking for thier wand."  
  
"I wonder if I can remember anything..." Alana thought out loud, looking at the wand.  
  
"Well with only a year of magic and then being away from magic for so long I doubt you would know anything." he said with a smirk. "Me, I am a 5th year student so I can do plenty of magic while hardly even thinking about it."  
  
Alana glared at him. "Well if your so magically inclined show me something!"  
  
Draco looked shocked that she would say that.  
  
"I can't do magic outside of school" he said, "Its a rule."  
  
Alana laughed at that. "Then how on earth were you going to protect yourself when those guys caught you? Wave it around making sparks fly and hope that, that would scare them off?"  
  
Draco's face reddened with anger, as he watched Alana bent over with laughter as she pictured him standing against a wall waving his wand around trying to scare the death eaters away.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry," she said trying to catch her breath. "I just couldn't help but laugh! You have to admit that the site of that would be very funny."  
  
"I don't have to admit anything" he sneered at her, although in his mind as he pictured it, he did think it would be kind of rediculous looking. "As I said before I must be getting home or else my mother will be worried about me." That of course was a lie, since his mother hardly ever worried about anything. But Draco wasn't about to tell her that.  
  
Alana's gigling subsided as her face turned thoughtful. "You said your family are purebloods?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, what about it?"  
  
"Well...I was just thinking that maybe they might know about my family. Maybe they could tell me if I was pureblood or not."  
  
Draco considered this for a moment. She did have a point. Surely his dad would know of the Maldayna family if they were purebloods. 'But would he be willing to be nice to someone long enough to hand out the information...' he thought.  
  
"Well I guess you might be able to come home with me and ask my father yourself..." he said slowly. "Although I have to warn you, my father doesn't like anyone. And if I get beat for bringing you into the house I will come back to haunt you. You got that?" he added looking at her threateningly to make sure she knew he meant what he said.  
  
"Yes, yes, I got it." she said shaking her head making her curls fly about. "Father hates everybody and is mean and nasty and I am taking a chance with my life by going."  
  
Draco had to stop the small smile that was threatening to appear on his face. 'This girl is definitly unique..' he thought. He had to admit that she was braver then he would have thought.  
  
"Alright. If you are coming hurry up and come."  
  
Draco turned and walked down the alley as she followed. With him taking long strides and being a towering 5'11 and her only 5'4 she had to take 2 steps for his one, which made her look like she was jogging next to him.  
  
"If you don't mind..." she started politly, "Could you take smaller steps? You may like watching me have to jog the whole way there but I really don't and if I have to jog the whole way I will most likely faint from fatigue."  
  
Draco smirked at her. Yes, he had been thinking that it was funny watching her jog next to him in order to keep up. But he wasn't planning to walk all the way to Malfoy Manor.  
  
There was a *pop* on the street in front of them and the Knight Bus appeared causing Alana to shriek in surprise.  
  
"I was thinking we could take this instead of walk. It would be much more efficient." Draco calmly stated to her as he motioned for her to board the bus.  
  
*~ So how did you like it??? Please review! I really don't want to stop the story but I might if I don't get at least 10 reviews. I will only post another chappy if I have at least that many. Its not too much to ask is it?? All it takes is some thumb power! I promise the REVIEW button doesn't bite! It really doesn't!~* 


End file.
